Babies
by SquallsCorner
Summary: Roxas is pregnant, read up and tell what to fix, please. AkuRoku


**I don't own **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**but I do own this story. This was requested and I wanted to make it a one-shot but that would be impossible. I will try to give more sex scenes later on. If I need to fix anything just say so. **

My blonde hair is so messy I know I should brush it but I don't want to. Maybe it would kill some time while I wait for the results. Why are these results taking so long? Damn it, I have been such a little whore! If I knew guys could get pregnant I would have never had sex. But it was so nice I love Axel. We are going to get married, I know it.

He has green eyes that are almost cat like and have purple teardrops under his eyes. He has red hair which spike back and goes midway to his back. He has the greatest damn body I have ever seen, it is woman like but still sexy. His smile is always teasing me but I love the way it. He smells like cinnamon and tastes like temptation.

He has always been sexier than me; no competition. I am way shorter than him and sometimes to annoy me Axel rests his elbow on top of my head. My blonde hair always sticks up and no matter what I do it looks messy but sometimes I can make it look somewhat neat. I have a very small figure if even one at all. My eyes are an ocean blue but I don't have anything under them like Axel does.

God, why are these results taking so long? Maybe I am just anxious… Or maybe these tests are taking too damn long! I don't know…

The bathroom floor is kind of cold and is making my feet tingle in a good way. The bathroom is pretty plain. It is mostly white except for the random colors from clothing hanging about. The shower curtain has fishes on it and there is a blue carpet next to it. In the shower there is the standard black shampoo and white conditioner bottle and on the floor there is one of those shower mats that are fishes to match the curtains.

I don't really understand why we need the mat, I mean I know they are so you don't slip and fall in the shower but I am not some old person. The only time when those things come in handy is when I am taking a shower after making love with Axel. I never really liked the whole idea of taking a shower with the person you had sex with until I had actually done it. I just feel closer to him… DAMN IT! These results are taking forever!

I have been such a little whore, giving it away before marriage; not one of my smarter moves. But it was so great… I can still feel his breath running down my neck and his dick going in my ass. God, it felt great… He knew exactly how to hit my prostate, maybe because he has done it so many times before… I just don't understand why if he has done it before then why might I be pregnant now. Maybe some weird disease is going around? No, that doesn't make sense… Or maybe it does. I will have to ask Zexion if his ego is prego'.

Oh! The results finally! Please! Please! Please! Let them be negative! Please! I don't want to have a baby!

….. Crap…. The results are as positive as a proton. I am going to have a baby. A. Fucking. baby.

"Roxy," I hear Axel whine outside the door, "You have been in there forever."

"I'll be out in just a second." I state as I wrap up the pee-stick in toilet-paper and tossing it in the trash. I stomp on the box and shove it under some used toilet paper and open the door.

"About time," Axel says with a smirk, "What took you so long?"

"Nothing…" I say not looking at him in fear he would know I was lying. He simply just shrugs and pecks me on the lips before going into the bathroom.

How the hell am I suppose to tell him that I am pregnant? Girls have cute little ways of doing it but how often do guys get pregnant! This is terrible! Maybe I could get rid of it? I would get stares though… I shouldn't end a life… But I don't want to face Axel. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to get an abortion, getting looks only lasts a moment but having a baby and raising it will take most of my life.

I walk over to the bed and sat down. The sheets were still messed up from the sex we had last night. That is the problem, we had sex and now I am pregnant. Was it worth it? I don't know. I can remember it perfectly. I remember Axel kissing me and then nibbling on my bottom lip. I remember him sliding off my pants and soon after my boxer but he left my shirt on. He had pulled his own pants off and his already had his shirt off. We hadn't been wearing any shoes or socks so there was no problem with those.

I remember him grabbing the lube from the nightstand and placing a bit on his fingers. I remember the way he slowly slide his fingers inside me. He pushed them further into me and it felt so good, he has rubbed it on the sides and straight in front of his fingers. It made my heart beat a little faster when he got further in and I missed it when his fingers had left. But I recall he quickly switched his fingers for his dick while giving me a kiss in between all of that.

He had slide into me, slowly in an almost teasing way. I remember slightly whining at his slowness which had caused him to chuckle. He picked up the speed in which he was going and pulled in and out. It didn't take him long to find my prostate. He always had a good memory so even though we had only done it twice before he still recollect around where my prostate was.

I remember him hitting my prostate and pushing further in every time. He had gone in so far I thought he would break skin but he never did. I had starting digging my nails into his back in that time from the great pain and pleasure. He had never pushed so far in before that night and it felt great. Axel always came inside of me because he knew I liked it, maybe that is what caused for my pregnancy. After about 30 minutes of moaning and kissing he finished it up. We had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

It was such a great night and I wished it never had ended. He was really good but he had been with other guys before me. He could probably get anyone he wanted. I wouldn't be surprised if he left me after he found out I was pregnant. That is another reason to kill this thing. It is only causing trouble. I don't want any of that nor do I need any of that. I am sure some places will give guys abortions and not tell everyone. I could talk to Zexion about it but he would probably tell Demyx and Demyx would tell Axel and Axel would leave me.

I love Axel too much to let him leave me so what should I do. Here comes Axel out of the bathroom, he had fixed his hair while he was in there and put on some pants and I assume boxers because I can see them slightly sticking out. They were stripped with this greenish-blue and white pattern.

Now is my chance to tell him. No, it is too sudden maybe those tests were wrong. They weren't designed for men anyway… What should I do? I mean, I can't just not tell him unless I was certain I was getting an abortion.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel said looking at me with concerned eyes. He was so sweet I couldn't ruin his life for him. This baby will ruin everything for us.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I say, looking at him and giving a weak smile.

"Ya' sure? You look like there is something on your mind." He said, walking over to me and sitting down next to me. He smelled so good, I absolutely loved it.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just thinkin' that's all." I say, averting my eyes to my hands. I can feel him staring at me, his eyes are burning into my back. He suddenly gave me a tight hug and whispered into my ear, "You shouldn't keep things to yourself. I hate to see you like this I know you weren't 'just thinkin'."

His words sent a tingle down my spine. Now was my chance to tell him but I really didn't want to. He probably wouldn't even care… or maybe he would be overwhelmed with happiness. No, the second one was just a stupid hope. Maybe this is all in my head? I just can't stop picturing him being angry and telling me to get rid of it. I can't take this. I can't shake this. I need a plan but for now I give him a reassuring kiss and tell him I'm fine.

He takes it for now because he has to go to work but I know he will want to know later so I need to come up with an excuse.


End file.
